Amor de la misma sangre
by inri23
Summary: Sayu y Light fueron hermanos muy distintos a los demás. Ellos siempre fueron muy cercanos. Tal vez, demasiado. Un romance entre hermanos (LightxSayu) Amor, hormonas adolescentes, mucha pelusa, limones... Calificado M para futuros capítulos
1. Chapter 1

**Éste es un fic de LightxSayu. Ya están avisados. Realmente puede parecer algo bastante enfermo ya que son hermanos pero lo miré desde una perspectiva romántica (la lujuria se entromete por culpa de las hormonas adolescentes xd). Parece que no hay nadie al nivel de Light y su ego y pensé que no habría nada mejor que su propia sangre ¿no?**

 **La verdad no sé si hacer que Light sea Kira en este fanfic y así poder mete no. Así que díganme en los comentarios qué prefieren y a partir de ahora disfruten de lo que mi mente perturbada es capaz de crear.**

 **Death Note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

Sayu caminaba hacia casa en compañía de una amiga reciente de la escuela. Habían planeado ir a casa Yagami para merendar mientras hacían los deberes que había mandado el profesor, y además de eso, poder pasar un buen rato juntas riendo y hablando.

Sus padres no estaban, solo estaba su hermano que solía encerrarse en su habitación a estudiar. Llamó al timbre y poco después apareció Light abriendo la puerta y saludando a su hermana y luego dando, adecuadamente, la bienvenida a la nueva amiga de Sayu. Luego de ello, las dejó solas en el salón mientras él subía las escaleras para volver a su habitación.

En cuanto oyeron la puerta cerrarse tras él, su amiga se giró entusiasmada hacía Sayu.

\- Wow. Tu hermano está muy bueno. Ya quisiera yo tener un hermano tan caliente.

Ante tal comentario Sayu se puso roja sin saber muy bien qué decir. Todas sus amigas siempre decían lo mismo (aunque tal vez con palabras más discretas), siempre hablaban de lo guapo y atractivo que era su hermano y de cuánto inteligente es. Todos admiraban a Light. Y cómo no iban a hacerlo. Siempre el mejor en todo. Sayu idolatraba a su hermano, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, e incluso en su mente procuraba callar esos pensamientos, era consciente de lo atractivo que él es.

Después de tomar un té junto a unos sándwiches que su madre había dejado preparados en la nevera. Sayu y su amiga se dispusieron a hacer los deberes luego de haber estado riendo y cotilleando durante horas.

\- Oye, tu hermano es muy listo. Podríamos pedirle ayuda con estos problemas.

\- Umm. Bueno, podemos primero intentarlo nosotras. Además, él debe de estar ocupado estudiando para sus exámenes.

\- Porfa, Sayuuu. Dile que baje solo será un rato. Con las buenas notas que saca seguro que no le importará nada dejarlo un rato para ayudar a su hermanita pequeña y a su amiga a resolver unos problemas de mates.

\- Sí bueno pero...

\- Sayu, va, por favor. - Suplicó su amiga haciendo un puchero.

Ella no supo bien bien qué hacer. No quería molestar a su hermano, ni mucho menos por su amiga. Sobretodo, sabiendo las segundas intenciones que tenía. Le resultaba muy molesto. No era la primera vez. Muchas amigas cuando venían a su casa siempre buscaban maneras para hablar con su hermano o incluso algunas coqueteaban con él, como si tuvieran alguna posibilidad.

Sabía que su hermano siempre procuraba ser amable con sus amigas aunque por dentro ocultaba su fastidio. Sin embargo, parecía que su amiga no tenía ninguna intención de desistir y como ya empezaba a hacerse tarde pronto llegaría la hora de que se fuera, así que no estorbarían a su hermano por mucho tiempo.

Sayu subió a la habitación de Light y entró tímidamente.

Su hermano estaba sentado en su escritorio junto a varios libros y apuntes.

\- Hola, Sayu. Necesitas algo? - Preguntó él dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa.

\- Em… Sí. Lo siento de verdad. Sé que estás ocupado. Pero, si tienes un poco de tiempo ¿Podrías ayudarnos a hacer unos ejercicios, por favor? - Se notaba en la voz que no le hacía mucho gracia la idea, la culpabilidad era palpable en su tono como si realmente estuviera diciendo "lo siento, onii-chan, de nuevo una amiga mía quiere que mi popular y guapo hermano esté presente."

Sayu bajó la mirada y suspiró resentida. En cambio su hermano soltó una risita y se levantó alegremente mientras daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermana pequeña.

\- Claro. Me irá bien despejar un poco la mente de esos libros. - Le ofreció una tierna mirada a su hermana y descendieron por las escaleras.  
Claro que no le era muy atractiva la idea de tener que aguantar a las crías que eran las amigas de Sayu. Todas tan melosas y pesadas. No obstante, con el tiempo comenzaba a acostumbrarse y lo tomaba con un ligero humor ante la situación.

Se sentaron en una mesa en el salón llena de libros, fluorescentes y bolígrafos de colores esparcidos. Light se sentó en el cabezal de la mesa con las dos niñas a cada lado.

\- Oye, Light-kun, eres muy amable por ayudarnos. No sé qué haríamos sin ti. Es que son muy muy difíciles. - Decía la amiga entretanto acercando su silla e inclinando su cuerpo más hacia el joven.

Sayu guardó silencio todo el tiempo. La otra niña se pasó el rato alabando lo listo que era Light, dándole las gracias y preguntándole acerca de un montón de obviedades, se acercaba al hermano y apoyaba su mano en el brazo del muchacho.

Él, cómo no, la ayudó cortésmente ignorando sutilmente cada acercamiento y alabo de ella. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio la oportunidad de zafarse de aquella molesta cría.

\- ¡Qué tarde es! Deberías de llamar a tus padres para que vengan a recogerte, ya deben de estarte esperando. Pronto será hora de la cena.

\- Sí, es verdad. - Dijo desanimada - No te preocupes vivo a unas calles de aquí puedo ir caminando.

\- Entonces mejor te acompañamos. - Dijo el muchacho a pesar de no hacerlo por gusto sino más por deber. Nadie objetó nada. La amiga recuperó toda emoción de alegría al poder disfrutar un poco más de la compañía del guapo chico y Sayu siguió en silencio.

 **...**

Una vez que esperaron que la niña entrara en su casa, ambos hermanos volvieron a su hogar. Seguramente sus padres ya estarían , o al menos su madre ya que su padre trabajaba hasta tarde, y cenarían los tres juntos.

La noche aún era cálida y pasaron por las calles bajo las luces anaranjadas de las farolas.

\- Onii-chan, de veras lo siento.  
\- No te preocupes, no me cuesta nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.  
\- Es que insistió mucho. Yo ya no se que decirles. Lo siento. Deberías de aprovechar tu tiempo en tus estudios. No quiero molestarte.  
\- No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada. Ni es culpa tuya. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, y si eso conlleva tener que hacerte compañía a ti a tus amigas eso haré.

Caminaron en silencio hacia casa. Sayu se sentía culpable y a la vez abatida. No soportaba ver como se acercaban tanto a Light, como esas niñatas actuaban y aun menos le gustaba tener que hacerle pasar a su bondadoso hermano por todo eso cuando él ya tenía suficiente trabajo. Los días como este, en los que cosas así ocurrían, Sayu realmente se deprimía. Lo único que quería ahora era encerrarse en su cuarto, porque tales cosas causaban que una equivocada sensación de celos la invadieran. En esos días se le hacía imposible negar sus pensamientos. Aquellos tabúes que procuraba alejar.

Desde pequeña siempre fue muy cercana a su hermano. Eran muy cariñosos entre ellos a diferencia de los otros hermanos que siempre andaban peleando y haciendo trastadas. Y cuando ese afecto se elevaba en algo más que fraternal... Cuando la admiración se acercaba a la atracción... Sayu los arrinconaba en el más oscuro rincón de su cabeza, negándose a aceptarlos. Estaban tan equivocados, eran tan horribles e inapropiados. Quería aislarle y llorar porque no entendía cómo podía haber llegado a tales sentimientos. No sabía cómo huir de ellos.

Así fue, que cuando llegaron a su hogar. Sayu se excusó declarando que no tenía hambre, que no iba a cenar y fue a su habitación dejando tras ella a una madre sorprendida ante la falta del carácter vivaz y enérgico propio de su hija.

Acabada la cena, Light le comunicó a su madre que iría a traerle un plato con la comida a su hermana por si ya tenía hambre y así hablar con ella para averiguar qué le sucedía. Su madre le agradeció y sonrió orgullosa del buen hijo que había criado y se sintió complacida de que se llevaran tan bien entre esos dos.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Dudó pensando que tal vez su hermana se hubiera ya dormido pero unos débiles sollozos la delataron. Light encendió la luz y colocó la bandeja con la cena sobre la mesita de noche.

Se sentó en un costado de la cama donde un bulto sobre las sábanas intentaba en vano cesar sus lloriqueos.

Light acarició el hombro de su hermanita pequeña.

\- Sayu, que te ocurre?

La niña siguió llorando. La volteó para enfrentar sus ojos chocolate cubiertos de lágrimas. Con un movimiento dulce de la mano limpió las lágrimas de sus enrojecidas mejillas. Ella miraba hacia otro lado sin querer enfrentar el rostro preocupado de su hermano.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Dime ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

Los sollozos se tornaron más agudos y rompió a llorar con mucho más desconsuelo que antes. Por más que lo evitara solo lograba aumentar su llanto. Su hermano la acunó entre sus brazos. Enterró su cara entre su pecho humedeciendo con lágrimas la camisa blanca de su hermano y arrugándola al aferrarla con fuerza en sus manos.

Estuvieron así hasta que lentamente las lágrimas de la joven se fueron apaciguando y unicamente quedo el sonido de unos suaves hipos.

Nunca rompió su abrazó. Continuó meciéndola y acariciando su pelo moreno. Poco a poco la separó para poderla mirar a los ojos, arrullando sus mejillas.

\- Cuéntame.

\- No... No puedo. - Sus palabras eran casi inaudibles. Simplemente no podía contarle lo que verdaderamente le ocurría. Era un cúmulo de todo. Un cúmulo de todos las sentimientos erróneos y espantosos. Si salían a la luz, sólo podía hacer nacer repugnancia hacia ella, hacia tales pensamientos.

\- Sea lo que sea, prometo no decir nada. Puedes confiar en mí, Sayu.

\- Onii-chan...

\- Dime.

\- No es nada, de verdad.

\- Si puede borrar la sonrisa de tu rostro, algo debe de ser.

\- No... Déjalo, por favor.

\- No puedo dejarlo. No puedo dejarte estando así tan abatida. Llevas toda la tarde desanimada, desde que fui a ayudaros con los deberes ¿Es por eso? ¿Por tu amiga? ¿O acaso he hecho algo que te ha molestado?

\- No, no. Light, tú no has hecho nada. Tú siempre tan correcto y tan amable. Teniendo que soportar por mi culpa a mis compañeras, molestándote. - hizo una pequeña pausa y luego, con una mueca y un estremecimiento involuntarios, continuó. - Acariciándote, robándote tu tiempo. Yo, yo lo siento. Perdóname. Perdón!

\- A pesar de ello, yo ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. No tienes la culpa de eso. A mí no me molesta Sayu.- Mintió.- Por favor, no tienes que sentirte así por eso.

\- Sí, sí que pasa. No lo soporto. No lo mereces ¡No te merecen! - Dicho esto calló. Pánico. Pánico por lo que había dicho ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir? ¿Que ellas no lo merecían? ¿Que ella no quería que nadie estuviera con él, solo ella? Light la miró con ojos bien abiertos. Repleto de confusión y sorpresa.

\- ¿Es eso?¿ Te molesta que la haya ayudado? Lo he hecho por ti. Porque me gusta ayudarte. No porque disfrutará de pasar tiempo con ella, sino de poder ayudarte con tus amistades. No te sustituiría por nada, tú siempre serás mi única hermanita, la que más quiero.

Se sintió como una estúpida. Como una niña consentida y acaparadora que no quería compartir a su hermano. Quizá eso es lo que era. Los celos la habían nublado. Se habían mezclado junto a la culpa. Todo era un embrollo. No obstante, el problema no era ese. No era que no quisiera compartir a su hermano, sino que ella lo quería de una manera distinta. Algo que no podía decirle, y a la vez, callarlo la reconcomía por dentro. Tan solo anhelaba silenciarlo con tanta firmeza que dejara de existir. Sin embargo, éste solo se expandía. Y no sabía que hacer. Y no podía acudir a su consejero. No podía escuchar las sabías palabras de su hermano porque no podía confesarle tal cosa.

Su hermano analizó atentamente la expresión de la muchacha. Había algo detrás de sus palabras. Algo callado y que avasallaba su mente. La conocía.

\- Hay algo más. - No cuestionó, afirmó.

Sayu maldijo su capacidad de deducción y su estrecha relación. No se le ocurría qué hacer. Combatía con la agudeza y persistencia de su hermano. No encontraba ninguna luz ni camino para salir. Se sentía atrapada. Soluciones ausentes. ¿O a caso la solución era contarle? Sin embargo, eso rompería todos sus lazos. La repugnancia que sentiría su hermano por ella ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? No parecía existir remedio. Solo podía lanzarse al abismo.

\- Yo... no sé como solucionarlo. Créeme que he intentado evitarlo de todas las formas. Siento algo. Algo repulsivo y horrible que hará que me odies pero que solo hace más que crecer y crecer y no sé cómo pararlo. Tienes que ayudarme a pararlo. - Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Nunca sería capaz de odiarte.

\- Sí. Lo harás.

\- Te prometo que no ¿De qué se trata eso que sientes?

\- Yo ... Te quiero... Pero.

\- ¿Pero qué?

Enterró su cara entre sus manos. No obstante, no se lo permitió. La agarró de las muñecas y descubrió su rostro húmedo por las cascadas que lo recorren con un tono rojizo de dolor y vergüenza.

\- Te quiero más que a un hermano. Me gustas en otro sentido, en uno totalmente inmoral e incorrecto. No sé cómo ha podido pasar, simplemente pasó y no puedo pararlo. No me odies por favor. No quiero perderte.

 **Tengo que confesar que esto parece un drama romántico. Aunque no creo que podamos culpar al pensamiento de Sayu, ella es una niña pequeña aún y se ha criado con películas de amor y un caliente hermano. También se ha de decir que no está muy bien escrito. Siempre me ocurre con las introducciones porque me apresuro en llegar a donde empieza realmente la historia y no me esfuerzo mucho en escribir bien con las prisas. Así que perdón.**

 **Si les ha gustado haganmelo saber. De verdad que ver que hay gente siguiendo la historia me motiva a seguir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que estoy más contenta con este, aunque sea más corto, que no con el otro. Como ya dije estaba escrito con mucha prisa y al menos en este siento que es más propio de como suelo escribir yo.**

 **Por cierto, no estoy muy segura de cómo es hermana pequeña en japonés, si alguien lo sabe, por favor, que me lo diga en los comentarios.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Death Note, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

Silencio.

Ninguno se atrevió a continuar o a decir nada. Ella temió lo peor y ,en cambio, él no reaccionaba porque aún no era capaz de recapacitar sobre aquellas palabras. No alcanzaban a llegar hasta su entendimiento. Pero, en el momento en que lo hicieron, algo cambió.  
Su pulso se aceleró y sus respiraciones se volvieron mucho más profundas.

"¡Mierda, Sayu! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Me lo estás poniendo demasiado difícil" Pensó. Lo que dijera o hiciera a continuación sería lo que decidiera qué rumbo tomaría todo eso a partir de entonces. Querer y deber librando la más acalorada batalla de todos los tiempos.

\- Onii-chan... Por favor, d-di algo. - su voz temblaba sumida en el terror y la desesperación. Lo iba a perder todo, a su querido hermano. No podía soportarlo, pero mucho menos ese silencio. Había esperado gritos o el rostro de su hermano contorsionado en una cara de asco cuando la mirara. Sin embargo, no había nada de ello. Nada. Ni una palabra.

"Querer y deber. Querer y deber. Decide ya qué rumbo tomar" se decía mentalmente Light. repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y sin tomar ninguna decisión su diálogo empezó, uno sin planificar, sin premeditación ni control. Dejó salir sus pensamientos tan temprano como surgían en su cabeza, sin considerarlos primero. Se alzó de la cama donde estaba sentado de un salto.

\- ¡Sayu, maldita sea, lo has complicado todo!

Sayu volvió a romper en un llanto amargo. Temblando de pánico. Pánico de perder todo lo que le importaba en esta vida. Toda ella se sentía sumida en una ola de desolación, arrepentimiento, culpa. Jamás oyó a su hermano jurar.

\- No me odies, por favor. No lo hagas, por favor. - Repitió reiteradamente, casi inentendible, pronunciando las palabras en un hilo de voz entre gimoteos.

Light se arrodilló ante ella tomándola de las manos.

\- ¿Cómo voy a odiarte? ¿No te das cuenta? Eso es lo último que podría hacer en esta vida. Lo has complicado todo porque yo tampoco sé qué hacer. Realmente no tengo las palabras adecuadas para decirte. No sé qué es lo adecuado y lo que no. Ahora mismo siento que no hay nada seguro, ningún principio, ni objetivo al que aferrarme. ¿Que debo hacer? ¿Decirte que esto es algo de dementes? ¿Algo totalmente prohibido y pecaminoso? ¿Cómo afirmar eso cuando he pasado tantos días imaginando este día, imaginándonos unidos de formas que dos hermanos nunca deberían de estar? ¿Cómo puedo negarte la felicidad? También a mí mismo, porque no soportaría estar lejos de ti. Pero no sé qué puede causar más daño. Esto está terriblemente mal. Creí que podría ocultarlo, tragarlo y llevarlo siempre conmigo, sin embargo, con lo que has dicho, ya no puedo negar que es algo unilateral y ,por tanto, inútil. Porque nunca te obligaría a nada que no quisieras nunca, por más cosas que pudiera llegar a soñar y planear en mi mente, las restringiría ahí. Ahora no puedo porque ambos tenemos sentimientos semejantes.

Sayu se quedó perpleja. Miró a su hermano con los ojos como esferas, rojizos de tanto llorar y, entre la humedad que los cubría, un destello de la más esperanzada ilusión se colocó en ellos y tintineó, temblando de emoción como todo su cuerpo hacía mientras sentía la firmeza de las manos de Light sujetando las suyas.

Light colocó sus labios en su sien. Inmovilizándolos ahí. Frunciendo el ceño con dolor. A pesar de todo, no pudo inmovilizarlos y tomó rumbo a sus mejillas. Besó sus lágrimas. Besó cada riachuelo salado de su cara. Colocando un beso en el lateral derecho de la boca de su hermana y finalmente colocando sus labios fruncidos sobre los de ella. En comparación con toda la sal que contenían las lágrimas aquellos labios se sintieron dulces aunque no osara saborearlos siquiera. Eran tiernos y aterciopelados como cálidas ráfagas de primavera. No quiso separarse de ellos. No se movió siquiera.

Y ,en cambio, Sayu, una vez que consiguió superar su conmoción, se inclinó más hacia su hermano apretando sus bocas más juntas como si eso fuera posible.

Sentía el pulso de su corazón sobre sus labios. Sintió cómo se volvían en un fuego ardiente y luego la quietud de su hermano se rompió. Una húmeda lengua acarició su labio inferior anhelando introducirse en la cálida cavidad. Y ella lo permitió sin tener conciencia de ninguno de sus movimientos o decisiones. Era como si estuviera observando todo aquello desde más allá y a la vez sintiendo cada tacto, temperatura, sabor, sonido. Todo mucho más sensible de lo que nunca fue.

Light colocó sus manos en su rostro. Tomándolo con pasión. Descubriendo con su lengua cada dulzura y suavidad que la boca de su hermana le ofrecía. No tenía control. Se volvió demasiado afectuoso, bruto. Sus movimientos eran rudos y fuertes. Las manos de Sayu sobre su tonificado pecho cubierto por una camisa totalmente húmeda, de lágrimas y sudor. Sus latidos rompiendo contra las pequeñas palmas apoyadas en él. No podía imaginar cuánto deseo lo dominaba. Tantos años reteniendo, callando y soñando. Ahora, todo ello ha liberado en una avalancha. Ahogando a su hermana entre sus labios.

Entonces, se percató. Notó la débil fuerza que ejerce ella sobre él, intentando alejarlo para poder tomar aire. Y se dio cuenta de que se estaba sobrepasando. Y se separó asustado. Levantándose y dando varios pasos atrás clavando sus ojos en el rostro enrojecido de su hermanita. Con lágrimas ya secas, con ojos humedecidos ahora por destellos de felicidad y con los labios más rojos que sus mejillas e hinchados.

Y por más que esa imagen le resultara lo más excitante que había visto en la vida no quería volver a verla. Porque Sayu era pequeña y delicada, dulce y cariñosa. Solo había una forma de tratarla y esa era con ternura y amor y no con lujuria. Era una hermosa flor que había que cuidar y acariciar sus petalos procurando que ninguna ráfaga los derribase.

Volviendo a una dulce y serena voz, aunque su respiración continuara agitada, dijo - te traje la cena, come algo - Señaló la bandeja que reposaba en la mesita de noche - Hasta mañana, Sayu.

Salió y se encerró en su respectiva habitación, estrellándose contra el colchón, exhausto. Enterró su rostro en el cojín y gimió de frustración y vergüenza por su poco control.

Sayu quedó en su habitación observando la puerta tras la que su hermano desapareció. Demasiados pensamientos que atender. Siendo incapaz de responder a todos, ni ordenarlos al menos, se dirigió a la bandeja con la intención de contentar a su hermano aunque poca hambre tenía. Sin embargo, lo intentó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Poco a poco se va a ir desarrollando la historia. Cualquier crítica o consejo es bienvenido. Espero que se haya notado la diferencia frente al capitulo anterior. Si te gusta dímelo.**


End file.
